User blog:DrewlovesKuinn/The Hunger Games: Glee Project!
'Disclaimer!' I do not own this idea, SkyTimeGirl or LeadTheCareers own this idea. If they do not accept me being allowed to use this idea, I will delete it instantly. I also do not own the Hunger Games (obviously) nor the glee project (again, obviously) 'Welcome!' Right everyone, you all know what T'he Hunger Games' is, of course, why would you be on The Hunger Games RP wiki if you didn't know what the Hunger Games is. But in this games, instead of you submitting the tributes, they will be selected from an existing pool of tributes - namely, ''The Glee Project ''contestants! 'The Arena!' Will be released after all tributes are taken. 'Tributes!' These are all the Tributes and their districts, keeping in mind that these are not your own and you get them from the glee project. Each User may choose ONE district to take, from 1 to 12, with none of the 0's and 14's etc. All the strengths/weapons and weaknesses are made up, but ages are gonna stay the same. Changing it from 12-18 to 16-29. Sponsors Each user may sponsor one District, not one male and one female from other districts or two males or two females. One district. Then, each day, you send them a letter of goodwill and encouragement along with a strategy. Ways to earn money: *Kill: £25 *Top 10: £40 *Top 5: £100 *Top 2: £500 *Top in Chariots: £200 *Top Training Score: £200 All of these are per District. So say if the D1 male gets a kill, another £25 is added to the District 1 fund, which can be split evenly between the two tributes, or favoritisim can be shown and one can be left to die. Your choice. Gifts: You can really send whatever you want, within reason. All weapons, one of which, excluding throwing knives and axes which comes in a set of 5, are £50 each. The sets are £150 for five. When it comes to food, you can basically send one portion of small, meagre food which will keep someone alive till the next day for £40 or a large portion which will last three days for £200. Mediciation and stuff for keeping warm at night is priced between £50 and £300. Having things like a blanket is £50, while having huge, two person, ultra heat sleeping bags is around £300. Basically, work out what you want and I'll price it. Alliances I'll work these out later. What I will actually do: *I will be doing overview reapings, in the third person limited POV of rotating characters, basically whichever I like best from that district. *I will be doing chariots also in overview, and awarding the best chariot from a stylist's POV. *The Training will exist to a point, but not personal training. For the orginal training in a group, again, one POV per district, but in 1st person this time. *Interviews will be in script form and basic. *Games are all in 1st POV except for end of day overviews. Category:Blog posts